The present invention relates to a lift table and, more particularly, to a lift table permitting adjustment of a height and an inclination angle of a top board of the lift table.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M243106 discloses a height-adjustable lift table including a torsional element connected to a telescopic cylinder through two cranks. The torsional element rotates when the cylinder is actuated under a pressure. A telescopic rod is received in the cylinder and includes a distal end having a contact point remote to the cylinder. The telescopic rod is connected to an adapter board through a supporting board and is then connected to a main board. A pressing board is mounted to an end of the adapter board and is connected to an auxiliary board via a cable. The pressing board is normally in slight contact or does not contact with the contact point. When the cable is pulled, the pressing board exerts a force on the contact point and, thus, presses the contact point to actuate the cylinder, which, in turn, releases pressure and pushes out the telescopic rod. Since an end of the telescopic rod is fixed to the adapter board, the telescopic rod pushes the cylinder away from the main board. Thus, the cranks are moved to pivot the torsional element.
Since the telescopic rod is connected to the supporting board that is connected to the main board, the cylinder can slide relative to the telescopic rod to adjust the height of the auxiliary board. The main board is maintained at the same height of the auxiliary board through the telescopic rod and the cylinder. However, when the auxiliary board is subject to an external force, the main board generally made of wood is apt to deform, leading to an insecure structure.